


Supernova

by somedaysomewhere



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, To lovers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedaysomewhere/pseuds/somedaysomewhere
Summary: Love is a dangerous, dangerous thing.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 213





	Supernova

Seungyoun feels it.

It’s at the tips of his fingers. It’s nestled under his skin. It seeps through his nerves and bones until it’s the only thing that fills his being.

Every touch is searing. Every glance is piercing. Is this how it is to want someone so much?

He pretends to not notice. That not acknowledging things will make them disappear. He is getting good at it—evading, detaching; but then, Seungwoo hits deep and everything explodes.

Desire is a dangerous, dangerous thing.

Seungyoun has always liked the word pleasure—how it sounds and how it rolls off his tongue; how it allows him to take what he wants: this boy and his dreams and his deadpan humor.

He didn’t know that there were so many ways to fall apart: gradually, poetically, destructively. He didn’t know that it was possible to do all three at once until Seungwoo kisses him and then everything collapses.

His vision goes white. Suddenly, everything around him crumbles.

Three years ago, Seungyoun and Seungwoo were still art majors in college. They started out as partners for a school project and have been inseparable since.

Seungwoo was the model student then, and Seungyoun thought it would be smart to work with someone responsible and secure a graduation seat at the same time. What he didn’t know was that he’d gain a friend as well. For that, he is eternally grateful.

Seungwoo has constantly been there for him: when he decided to focus on photography after graduating, at his first solo exhibition, on nights when he had too much to drink, when he was finally able to buy his own place. Pick any moment of his life and Seungwoo will surely be present. And if the roles are reversed, it will be the same still.

Three years after, a lot of things have changed. Seungwoo is starting to carve a name for himself as a painter, and Seungyoun is being noticed by various known publications. They don’t see each other as much as they used to, thanks to work and life responsibilities. However, it’s something that’s easy to resolve as they reside in the same apartment now. Living in a big city isn’t exactly cost-friendly, and this is one of the ways to keep their budgets afloat.

Today is Seungyoun’s turn to make lunch. It’s rare for them to have the same day off these days so he wants to make it special. The problem is he doesn’t know how to cook and Seungwoo is insistent on avoiding food deliveries.

“It’s still early and yet you already look stressed,” Seungwoo says as he slides into a dining chair.

“It’s because you’re so picky with your food. If it’s only me, I can have burgers and I’ll be fine,” Seungyoun answers while looking for recipes on his phone.

“I’ve already had Mcdonald’s twice this week. That’s way past my limit. Forgive me for wanting real food.”

“Alright, alright. This omelette looks like something I can make. What do you think?”, he replies, showing photos of the omelette for approval.

Morning light falls on Seungwoo’s face. It shows his pale skin and the faint mole on his upper lip. He is ethereal like this, warm and pliant and with fireflies in his eyes.

Every move is blinding. Every detail is fascinating. Is this how it is to adore someone so much?

Love is a dangerous, dangerous thing.

He swirls the wine glass for the nth time. Tonight's sky is as black as ink. And if Seungyoun is being honest, it's also as dark as he feels.

He is at a restaurant situated 34 floors above ground level, wining and dining with a boy who is way out of his league. It should be easy to like him—he is articulate, well-mannered, sparkling and rich. Seungyoun is attracted to shiny things, after all. But his thoughts return to Seungwoo who never brought him to galas and high-rise buildings; instead, they spent their days in his studio, with Seungyoun watching him spill paint.

The thing about people is that he meets a lot of them. In his line of work, Seungyoun is always introduced to someone new. He has met boys who were straight out of movie scenes, boys who were nothing but charming, boys who were made of nightmares, boys who dressed well to cover the troubles they got into.

They’re a good enough distraction. He pretends to like them, and he pretends that they like him too. He is becoming good at it—hiding, deceiving; even if the sight of blank canvases and the comfort of someone’s shoulder won't leave his head.

“I take it you’re not going to change your mind,” the boy says as they stand up from their seats.

“Yeah. I have to be somewhere after this,” Seungyoun replies, an apology coming from his lips.

“It’s fine. I’d love to see you another time, though.”

Seungyoun only answers him with a slight smile. He knows they won’t meet again.

Seungwoo is fast asleep. His soft breathing is the only sound in the room.

Tonight, he was rougher than usual. His kisses were longer, his grip was stronger. Seungyoun touches the bruises on his hips and wonders if he imagined the desperation he sensed.

He knows immediately when something is different. How Seungwoo holds him each time is etched in his brain. 

People have compared love to a multitude of things. For Seungyoun, it is most similar to a supernova. A search for its photos will render the most colorful results—it's not known as the largest and brightest explosion in space for nothing. Astronomers believe that it has a key role in distributing elements throughout the universe, and these elements form new stars, planets and other extraterrestrial things. It brings on irreversible changes. It is beautiful.

And it is devastating.

It’s so him, he thinks. So him to be reduced to a cliché and fall in love with a person he’s sleeping with. But he chides himself soon after, because Seungwoo isn’t just anyone. If he is asked to choose a person to love, his answer is always going to be him.

These days, his heart is tender. He can feel it in his chest, he can taste it on his tears. Emotions can only stay hidden for so long. They will always find a way out.

He is getting tired of dancing around. His words can’t wait anymore. 

Seungyoun keeps it simple with: _I have loved you all along._

Seungwoo stays quiet, and it terrifies him because it’s not something he can take back. It’s not something they can gloss over and pretend to not have occurred. He didn’t know that there were so many ways to burn: by silence, by waiting, by sheer proximity.

A full minute passes, and the hope he initially had turns into dust.

He is about to speak when Seungwoo reaches for his right cheek. He is ethereal like this, soft and gentle and with honey on his hands.

With a crooked smile on his face, Seungwoo confesses: _Do you think you’re the only one?_

And then he is kissed, and in an instant, everything falls into place.

In an instant, everything around him is moving once again.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of things are happening now. I hope we stay strong.


End file.
